Dudas
by alex.mmm
Summary: Artemis tiene dudas de lo que pasara cuando regrese a la superficie (Wally esta en los personajes pero es indirectamente)
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo si yo sigo con vida, realmente les agradezco por leer y les pido disculpas por mi mala ortografía por favor disfruten...

Artemis camino en el submarino ella estaba consciente de que solo había pasado una semana pero ella sentía que había pasado mas tiempo...

PVO: Artemis

He estado acá por una semana... pero se siente como una eternidad... sin Wally yo suspire me acerque a la ventana, en ella se podían ver los muchos peces de colores, no me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que Kaldur se acercó a mi

-son hermosos ¿no te parece?.. amiga mía - declaró con cierta precaución

-si... lo son- yo inhalé aire con fuerza, y esto se convirtió en un suspiro

-se que lo extrañas, y no sabes cuanto te agradezco que estés acá...-él tenía esa mirada culpable en sus ojos celestes, y yo no pude evitar rotar mis ojos

-kal... es bueno estar acá, me trae nuevas experiencias y bueno- hice una pausa, para armarme de valor ante lo iba a contarle -... y bueno Wally esta de acuerdo, el es muy terco pero yo soy más- kaldur dio un bufido

-no lo dudo- él declaró vi como una sonrisa se estiro por la comisura del labio -eres muy terca, Linda Parck- el dijo mi "nombre"

-si, lo soy- mi tono de superioridad y me di la vuelta para verlo directamente -pero, no es el punto... estaba apunto de decirte que el me dijo... que lo debemos ver como una prueba, estar separados y tener un mundo distinto a estos últimos cinco años- hice una pausa CINCO AÑOS pensé, Kaldur me veía con duda por mi ceño fruncido y mi sonrisa

-¿qué es lo que te provoca gracia?- el con la duda estampada en el rostro, decidí decir la verdad

-no les se Kal, solo me pregunto ¿cómo he podido soportar con el idiota e irritante de... Wally?- realmente lo cuestión ahora Kaldur se reía... ¡se reía de mí! yo disparaba dagas con mis ojos en él -¿de que te ries?!- cuestione con ira

-me estoy riendo de la ironía de esto, recuerdo que hace seis años la sola idea de parar un segundo justos los hacía gritar de ira, tener nauseas y querer matarse mutuamente y ver que ahora se han enamora... no lo se creo que me causa gracia- él veía al suelo avergonzado y yo estaba roja como tomate por su declaración y negue con la cabeza para bajar el tono

-no lo se Kaldur- yo divague -enamorados… yo realmente creo que enamorados es muy fuerte quiero decir tal vez solo son las hormonas un flechazo… ho algo así…- Kaldur parecía decepcionado de mi declaración

-ho amiga mía…. estas tan confundida, has estado con el chico cinco años si fueron las hormonas ya estaban separados y si fuera un flechazo adolescente hubiesen terminado en un par de semanas- el me dio una sonrisa

-tu crees, ¿que le guste… más que como su novia..?-

-no lo se, Wally es complicado sabes, no le gustan los cambios… sin embargo por ti él lo cambiaría todo- kaldur analizó -quien sabe, tal vez lo haga, tal vez él te quiera como algo más

-eso… suena bien- di un último vistazo a los peces -¿quieres una taza de café?

-eso me encantaría y Artemis- el susurro mi nombre cuando estaba más seca -espero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa- yo asentí con la cabeza en señal de gratitud

se que fue muy corta, pero les agradezco por leer


	2. Chapter 2

9 días antes

PVO: Wally

-Por favor, por favor, Por favor, Por favor, por...- Artemis me corto con su mirada de ya cállate! -Por favor- yo agarre su mano realmente no quería que se fuera, pero ella me arrebato su mano

-Wally...- ella dijo mi nombre lo más calmada que pudo- sé que es difícil... también es difícil para mí, no eres el único afectado- dijo con sinceridad, yo hice un puchero

-yo solo quiero que te quedes conmigo!- declare con un rojo intenso en mi cara ella sonrió

-oye... miremos esto como una prueba ¿sí?- ella tenía esperanza en su rostro, pero yo fruncí el ceño ¡no podía habar enserio! ¿O sí?

-ha si si si- mi sarcasmo más evidente que nunca, ella puso su mano en la cadera ¡genial ahora estamos peleando! Pero eso no me detiene -¡claro! ¡Por supuesto!- yo levante las manos en rendición y luego dije con un tono burlón- ¡Debemos ver como una prueba, estar separados y tener un mundo distinto a estos últimos cinco años! Será una gran experiencia Arty en serio ¿Por qué no lo hicimos antes?- ella roto los ojos y dio un grito de frustración

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- ella estaba furiosa -¿no puedes ver que me necesitan?

-yo también te necesito- grite esta vez

-Wallace West- ella grito mí no nombre -¿que no lo entiendes ellos necesitan mi ayuda?, ¿crees que yo quiero que todos piensen que estoy murta? ¿Por qué no me puedes apoyar en esto?- ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

-yo... te amo Artemis... no quiero que estés lejos de mí nunca- dije bajando la cabeza

-si me amas... déjame ir- ella agarro mi rostro y me beso -yo te prometo que regresare... y después de eso, se acabaron las misiones

-sabes que eso es mentira- le reclame -con una misión viene la adrenalina y el deseo de seguir luchando y tú lo sabes

-no Wally, no será así- ella sonreía

-no quiero que te vayas ¿Qué are con mi vida, si tú no estás?- ella roto los ojos y se lamió los labios

-¿Qué te parece sí... Me extrañas tanto como yo te extrañare?.. - dijo con superioridad

-¿Por qué no mejor piensas bien todo esto y te quedas acá conmigo?

-Wally!..- con un tono de queja juguetón que desapareció -sabes que de igual forma lo are ¿cierto?

-si- dije con sinceridad -pero no quiero-

-lo se-

-Artemis... sé que vas a estar aburrida sin mí- dije con una sonrisa, ella soltó una risita y la abrase -no quiero que te vayas, pero si tú quieres supongo que no puedo hacer nada solo quiero que sepas que te amo te amo tanto Artemis Cronck, tanto como no tienes idea- yo comencé a besar su cuello

-Wally no hagas eso- se quejó, yo gemí en protesta

-anoche no escuche quejas al respecto- dije con una sonrisa sin separarme de su piel

-Wally!... no- ella comenzó a reír mientras se separaba de mi -te extrañare-

-yo te extrañare más- dije con una media sonrisa

-no yo te extrañare más- dijo en forma de desafío

-yo te extrañare tanto que... -pensé una centésima de segundo- todo lo veré gris sin ti

-así pues yo te extrañare tanto que... deciáre que el tiempo retroceda solo para verte

-yo te extrañare tanto que sentiré que no respiró sin ti

-yo te extrañare tanto... -en ese momento fuimos interrumpidos

-si si si se extrañaran mucho lo sé, Artemis te daré las especificaciones de la misión, sígueme- dijo Richard desapareciendo en la otra habitación tan rápido como llegó, yo mire a Artemis mis ojos llenos de preocupación como los de ella… ella me miro con preocupación, yo asentí con la cabeza y fingí una sonrisa que desapareció cuando ella comenzó a caminar.


End file.
